24 Hours
by I'm Afk
Summary: Eric Cartman will have 24 hours to make his arch nemesis, Kyle to love him. Or else he thinks that he will be sent to hell with unimaginable pain. But Stan also has a huge crush on Kyle. How and why did this happen? Only God knows for sure.
1. Prologue

_Please Review this so I can make more changes to some parts. Thanks that wold be great help. XD _

* * *

P.O.V

Eric Cartman

"Eric…ERIC!"

"Go away mom I'm trying to sleep here."Eric yelled "god, son of a bitch"

"This is not your mother Eric." Someone whispered.

"Then who the fuck are you."

"Eric look for yourself."

Eric flipped the covers seeing an old man wearing a white robe and shone with light. His face is blocked from the light.

"Who the fuck are you?"

"Eric I am god and I need to tell you something."

"Kyle did you do this you fucking Jew! I'm not falling for it"

"No this wasn't Kyle's plan and I'm here to talk about him." God replied,

"Oh you mean the Jew problem finally. It's good that you came to…" God raised his hand suddenly Eric was silent

" Eric listen closely and I will only speak this once. You were going to go to hell but I know that you love Kyle. So you will have 24 hour's to tell him you love him. Any type of way can be okay. And after the 24 hour's are done your going to hell"

"And if I don't?" Eric challenged

"Then you will go to hell and living your days with the worst pain no mortal can imagine."

"And if I do?" Eric asked,

"Then your pain shall not be as horrible." God replied

"So either way I'm going to h…" before Eric could finish the figure or "god" was gone. Well fuck him like I'm going to believe him. Suddenly he heard a voice in his head. _If you don't listen, this is the pain you will suffer in hell. _Suddenly Eric fell on the floor holding his chest and coughing blood. His brain was about to explode and his heart felt like it was being squeezed by darkness. He gasped for air and using all the energy he had and stammered " Okey… o-ok y-you win-n." Suddenly the pain disappeared and so did the blood air was flowing freely to his lung he slumped on his bed and thought, oh what a fuck up day. He glanced at the clock and it read: 7:45 am

"Wake up poopsakins!" Eric's mom yelled

"Coming he yelled back. "24 hours to make that stupid Jew to love me, god what a fucked up day"Eric mumbled.


	2. Try 1

P.O.V

Kyle Broflovski

Time: 8:15

"And then Wendy was so surprised you should have seen the look on her face!" Stan Added. The two boys laughed hysterically.

"Wait so she's not with Token anymore?" Kyle asked

"Well what do you think, definitely not." Stan said, still giggling

"Dude you should totally step in." Kyle improvised while punching him slightly on his shoulder.

"Dude no way I don't want to deal with her shit again." Stan stated.

As they push the door in to chemistry class Kyle felt a hand on his shoulder seeing Eric. He combed his hair and was wearing a nice jacket hands folded together.

"What do you want fatass," Kyle asked.

"Umm… Kyle can we please talk privately?" Eric whispered.

" Why?" Kyle demanded.

" Just come on please I won't ripe on you being Jew." Eric provided.

"And also the other thing." Kyle said.

" Okay, okay, I won't tell or ripe on you about that." Eric said.

"Nngh are y-you guys going to gah, stand t-there all day?" Tweek asked.

"Umm… no me and Kyle were just going to talk about something private right Kyle?" Eric questioned. Kyle nodded, "Lets go to the bathroom because no one will be there." Eric whispered

"Quickly it's almost time to start class." Kyle hurried. Eric than glanced at the clock and saw that it was 8:23 AM "Are you coming or not fatass." Kyle said.

"Coming, coming, you stupid Jew." Eric mumbled.

"Excuse me?" Kyle asked

" Oh I just said if I don't come than your going to go koo koo." Eric told.

God, what is that fatass thinking. Kyle thought as they walked to the boy's bathroom.

Cartman shut the bathroom's door. "Ok spit it out Cartman what do you want." Kyle demanded

" Okay since your smart and you're a Jew you'll probably understand."

" Cut to the chase already." Kyle said.

" Okay so suddenly at night god appeared before be and then said that I have 24 hours to make you love me and so can you just love me." Eric explained

" Wait, so why did god ask you to do this?" Kyle asked raising an eyebrow

" Umm… I don't know maybe god is a dick." Eric said

" I knew god for 14 years and you think that you can fool me." Kyle told

" But come on please I don't want to go to hell to suffer pain." Eric pleaded

"Wait, what did you say about going to hell?" Kyle asked

" Oh umm… I didn't say that." Eric said

" Yes you did fatass!" Kyle yelled

"No I didn't!" Eric denied, "That's because you're a fucking Jew Kyle! Jews always make stuff up and lie about it!" Eric shouted back.

"Fuck u fatass" Kyle whispered angrily and flipped him off then went to chemistry.

"No wait Kyle I didn't mean that come back!" Eric yelled too late Kyle was gone. Even from outside the bathroom Kyle heard Eric's voice saying: "GODDAMIT" What is that asshole up to know? Kyle thought as he walked to chemistry.

* * *

_Please add comments it makes my story better thx (or if there is none than it's perfect XD) positive and negative comments all accepted i don't give 2 shits about if it's positive or negative so feel free to write that this is fucked up(The only thing i don't want to see in the comments is "it's too short" i'm working on that.) ~Seth 24 XD XD XD_


	3. Got to take a STANce

_Just saying should I make the next chapter longer or not? Or is this ok, reply in the comments/reviews. THX it's a really big help to me. (Just a notice it might take me longer to update chapters now because of school work hope u understand thx!) XD_

* * *

P.O.V

Stan Marsh

Time: 9:30 A.M.

_Ahh… Just look at him, those cute green eye's and his little cute green hat so fucking adorable_. Suddenly Stan's thoughts were interrupted by: "Psst Kyle come on please." Eric whispered

"Go fuck off Cartman." Kyle demanded. Eric scooted forward, moving the whole desk with him.

"Come on Kyle I'll do anything just fucking love me." Eric pleaded. _What the fuck is he thinking? If he's trying to steal Kyle from me, fat chance. _Stan thought.

"Dude Kyle is he fucking serious?" Stan whispered

"I have no idea, but I'm not falling for it. After I do what he said he's probably going to gloat in my face." Kyle explain

"Yep totally." Stan smirked

"So Stan, what is the total number?" Mrs. Marry asked

"Sixty nine." Stan blurted out. He bit his lip _god, why did I think of Kyle, why did I think of Kyle. _Stan thought. "Good Stan, so class…" The teacher continued. _God that was close _he thought.

"Dude nice going." Kyle praised

"Kyle just please I'll do anything, just love me." Eric pleased

"Suck my ball's Cartman." Kyle spat back. Eric then paused for a while

"Ok Kyle I'll suck your balls, I'll suck them dry." Eric replied. _Why the fuck does Cartman want Kyle to love him. Doesn't he hate him for being Jew? _Stan thought. "Hey everyone Eric is in love with Kyle!" Clyde yelled out.

"Shut up you mother fucker. That's totally not true." Eric whispered

"No, you just said you would suck Kyle's ball." Clyde Declared.

"mnnh, mummumay , mnn hnnt." (Dude you totally said that) Kenny stated. Before Eric could answer the bell rang.

"Okay class, remember to pick a partner for the project." The teacher reminded. _This is my chance. _He taped Kyle on his shirt.

"Go away fatass." Kyle demanded. Then his expression immediately changed.

"Oh, it's you. Sorry dude." Kyle apologized. _It's ok, you cute seal. _Stan thought grinning

"No prob bro, just do you want to be partners for the project?" Stan asked

"Sure man! Just like the old times." Kyle answered

"Cool see you at my house… how about 4:00 p.m." Stan suggested

"Cool dude see you at lunch." Kyle said while waving goodbye. _Nice ass_ Stan thought while smirking.

Time: 9:40 A.M.

"Hey psst Stan, over here Stan." Eric whispered. Stan turned his head around.

"What fatass." Stan asked

"Umm… you know a lot about Kyle right?" Eric asked.

"No, I don't know anything about Kyle even though we been friends for our whole life." Stan said sarcastically.

"Okay good so what does Kyle like?" Eric asked

" Why should I tell you fatass?" Stan asked

" Umm... because we're really good friends and stuff."

" Really," Stan glared at him.

"Yeah." Eric answered

" Okay fine, first of all you'll have to hang your self. Then he'll be really happy." Stan said.

" Yeah right." Eric rolled his eyes

"No really yo…"

"STAN MARSH, please report to the office immediately." The classroom announcement screeched.

"God dam it." Stan cursed silently and walked toward the office. _Ugh, god what have I done this time. _Then he turned right seeing Kyle drinking from the water fountain. He felt his face turning hot and red. He was about to turn around but then a voice stopped his tracks.

"Hey Stan where are you going?" Kyle asked

"Umm… To the principles office." Stan replied

"Isn't the principles office over there?" Kyle asked. He pointed his finger to the office at the end of the hall.

"Uh, yeah." Stan replied softly as he sprinted to the end of the hall.

"WAIT!" Kyle commanded. Stan stopped in his tracks.

"You been acting strange lately, like this isn't who you really are." Kyle said

"What do you mean?" Stan asked with a gulp.

" I've been your best friend for my whole life and I know there's a problem." Kyle said sternly

"Dude seriously there's nothing to worry about." Stan denied.

"Stop lying, like I said before I've been your best friend for my whole life. I know if your lying or not." Kyle said as he walked towards Stan. Stan sighed,

"Ok I can't lie to you. Here it goes, I'm…" Stan was cut off.

"STAN MARSH AND KYLE BROFLOVSKI IN MY OFFICE NOW! Principle Victoria screamed.

"Oh shit." Stan and Kyle cursed.


	4. Bye Bye Kenny

_YAY OVER 3000 WORDS PARTY! PLEASE REVIEW THIS. AND IF YOUR WONDERING THERE GOING TO BE 6 CHAPTERS AND DA OTHER TWO IS GOING TO BE PRETTY SHORT.~SETH24 XD XD XD_

* * *

P.O.V

Kyle Broflovski

Time: 11:30 P.M.

Kyle felt a warm hand on his shoulder "Sorry dude." Stan said sadly.

"No it's okay, we all make mistakes." Kyle replied softly as they approach to the cafeteria.

"No dude seriously I really fucked up this time." Stan replied as he opened the cafeteria door to let Kyle in. The cafeteria was already packed with students. _God why is Stan acting so weird?_ Kyle thought.

"Hey Kyle, can I repay you in anyway?"

"No dude just don't do this again." Kyle answered softly

"Ok what ever you say." Stan said while patting him on the back. They got their lunch and sat down at their usual table with Eric and Kenny.

"mh, muh mmnnh muhd mhgy, mht mhwng." (Hey, you guys look gloomy, what's wrong?" Kenny asked

"No it's nothing." Kyle replied. Kyle turned around seeing Stan's face bright red. _God it's hot. (Not saying the face.)_

"Hey guys is it me or is it hot here." Kyle asked

"Hey same thing Kyle! We are so similar! Lets be partners for chemistry!" Eric said excitedly.

"Stop nagging me fatass." Kyle spat back "Me and Stan are partners and that's it." _God, why is everyone acting so strange_? Kyle looked around. _At least Kenny is normal. _Looking at Kenny and is lunch: a piece of gluten free whole white bread and a glass of water_. Ugh, went to the principle, Stan and Cartmen are acting really strange how can this day get any worse! _Just when Kyle's thought was finished Kenny started to gag.

"Kenny don't gag on the table it's rude." Kyle turned around and said.

"I'm not." Kenny said weakly. Kyle turned his head around.

"Yes yo…" Kyle stopped. Kenny was telling the truth. "Oh no, fuck." Kyle said Kenny's face was all pale and bubbles were coming out of his mouth.

"Kenny, Kenny talk, talk to me goddamit!" Kyle said furiously and rushed to his side. Eric and Stan stopped talking and looked at their friend. The whole cafeteria was silent all looking at Kyle and Kenny.

"k-kyl-e." Kenny managed to whisper out.

"I'm right here buddy." Kyle answered.

"I'll b-be ba-ck at nn-ightt." Kenny replied. Kenny drew he last breath and died.

"Oh my god they killed Kenny!" Stan shouted

"You b-basterds." Kyle mourned softly, tears coming from the corner of his eyes everyone started to fill the cafeteria with noise again.

"Hey dude what's the big deal, Kenny dies all the time." Stan asked

"Yeah Kyle what's the reason to be so dramatic." Eric asked

"Uhh… nothing, I just needed him for something." Kyle replied slowly

"Dude do you need any company?" Stan asked

"Yeah I can help you Kyle." Eric said

"And also Eric do you think it's strange that you didn't criticize me for being a Jew for like 4 hours now?" Kyle asked

"What, how does that make a difference?" Eric asked

"Something's fishy is going on with you Eric." Kyle Responded

"Kahl I seriously think that you're getting something wrong. I just changed and hopefully it's a good change is that kewl with you." Eric said softly.

"Well you are more mature, and you didn't criticize anything for like 4 hours. A good record for a fatass." Kyle responded

"Hey I'm not fat ya stup.." Eric stopped and glanced at Kyle blankly then went back to eat lunch.

"Dude something's seriously fucking wrong with Eric today." Stan whispered to Kyle

"I wonder what he wants." Kyle thought wisely

"I heard he said that he wanted you to l-love him something like that." Stan stammered a bit

"Dude I'm so fucking hot right now." Kyle exclaimed. He stretched for some space but accidently hit and spilled Stan's milk.

"SHIT." Stan exclaimed looking down at his milked t-shirt

_Oh shit better apologize. _

"Dude I'm so fucking sorry I didn't me… Wait, why are you siting so close to me?" Kyle Asked

"Well… umm…" Stan's face got looked like someone poured a bucket of blood on his head.

"Goddamit, fine I'll tell you. There's no point hiding it from you anyway." Stan said _Finally, Stan's going to tell me why's he acting do strange lately. God about time. _

"Ok so here it goes, I know that I'm your friend bu…"

EVERYONE REPORT TO YOUR CLASSROOM RIGHT NOW. The announcement speaker screeched.

"Goddamit." Kyle cursed under his breath. _Just when I was going to discover why Stan was acting so weird the speaker just had to ruin it god. _Kyle trudged himself to his classroom leaving Kenny for the rats to eat.

"Kahl, no offense but why are you acting so strange all of a sudden. Like you changed to another person." Eric asked.

"And I was going to ask the same question to you to." Kyle replied softly. "And also Cartmen I won't love you." Before Eric could answer Kyle added. "I know you Cartmen you all ready used up all your tricks on me. I know every single one. The last person I would love is you Cartmen you're a fucking racist asshole." Kyle added.

"Ok that kewl. I don't care fuck you Jew." Eric criticized. Kyle smiled a little and said

"Now that's the old Cartmen. Fuck you fatass."

"And fuck you stupid Jew." Eric replied. The boys started to chuckle remembering all what happened in the past. It seems to bring back happy memories.

"HEY WAKE UP." Stan yelled. Kyle and Eric whipped out of their day dream and saw they classroom door a few centimeters away from then.

"Holy shit dude." Eric cursed.

"Dude thanks Stan." Kyle said

"No prob come on we're late let's go." Stan replied Stan push open the door and saw that every single one of their classmates sitting at their desk and counselor Mackey siting on Mr. Garrisons desk about to speak.

"Come on boys your late m'kay." Mr. Mackey ordered. The boys nodded and went to sit at their desk.

"As you know m'kay, there were rumors about Cartmen liking Kyle m'kay. I'm just saying that it is really rude to say that m'kay." Mr. Mackey said as he smashed the desk. "That is fucking rude and you shouldn't do that m'kay! It's basically saying someone is gay m'kay! Any questions." Mr. Mackey paused for a while then saw a hand up. " Yes Craig."

" The problem is Cartmen did say that he liked Kyle he specifically said Ok Kyle I'll suck you balls, I'll suck them dry. You can ask everyone they all agree." Craig said monotony as he pointed towards the crowd. "Ask." Craig demanded

"Umm… m'kay who saw Cartmen said that he liked Kyle. Everyone raised his or her hands except for Cartmen and Kyle.

"Umm… well m'kay that seems far I'll just go now." Then Mr. Mackey went out of the classroom.

"Well class since the principle didn't say anything I assume that they'll just keep us here for the rest of the day." Mr. Garrison said.

"Well fuck that go home kids and do your homework and stuff." Mr. Garrison said deeply.

"I'm to old for this Mr. Garrison mumbled. Everyone rushed out of Mr. Garrison's classroom and out of the fields.

"Change of plans meet me at my house in 3:00 p.m. Stan yelled."

"Ok! See you there!" Kyle yelled back.

Cartmen P.O.V.

_It there is no more time; I must do what I was suppose to do along time ago. It's shall be done tomorrow morning. _


	5. One Last Chance

**_Finally the last chapter! Sorry for the late update. I had to study seat and those things. Well i hope you enjoy it! XD Review it!_**

* * *

P.O.V

Stan Marsh

Time: 3:10 P.M.

"God, what if he's not coming." Stan mumbled, he glanced at his clock it read: 3:10.

"Hey Stan, what are you doing? Aren't you suppose do your homework?" Stan's mom asked from the kitchen.

"Yeah, but I got to wait for Kyle, we're working on a project together." Stan answered.

"Okay then, but don't…" She paused. Knock, Knock, knock the door sounded.

"Oh he's here, go get the door Stan."

"K," Stan replied, _finally he came, about time he shown up. _Stan opened up the door seeing Kyle with a bag, a sleeping bag, and a huge grin on his face. _What the… why is he carrying a sleeping bag? _Kyle seemed to read Stan's expression and answer:

"My parents are out of town with Ike for some kind of Canadian thing, something about his blood and stuff. So I'm crashing with you today." Kyle explained.

"Cool, wait, does my mom know about this?" Stan asked.

"Well probably, my mom sent her an email about this." Kyle said.

"Oh, that okay. As long as my mom knows that your bunking here it's fine, or she'll get fucked off her mind." Stan pointed out.

"Why?" Kyle asked.

"It's just because of something that happened with my sister." Stan stated. "Well let's go to my room and start on the project." Stan urged as he headed up towards his room. His face slowly covered with a mischievous grin. Finally I can tell Kyle. _All alone, and if he says he like me too we can comfort each other. _

"Wow, your house seems empty since your sister has gone." Kyle exclaimed.

"Yep, now dad made it into a gluten free wine taster man cave." Stan explained,

"Typical," Kyle added. _(Awkward silence*) Shit I lost him, what do I do? _Stan though worried.

"Well this is my room," Stan opened his bedroom door, letting Kyle in.

"Wow, it's still the same after this much years." Kyle exclaimed.

"Well, I like to keep young memories." Stan said shyly. He suddenly felt a warm hand on his shoulder.

"Dude no worry's, it's nice to have someone to keep his or her old memories." Kyle praised. Stan felt his cheeks growing pepper red. He looked away. "Dude, no need to be embarrassed. You should feel proud! Fat ass Cartmen doesn't have any; Kenny sold them all, and me? I forgot the past and placed everything from the future." He paused for a moment. "What if you still have a hoarding problem?" Kyle asked softly.

"Huh, yeah right. After what I gone through in 4th grade, I doubt it." Stan replied

"Those good times…" Kyle sighed.

"I wish I was there back then. We used to have so much adventures." Stan added.

"And now it's just study, study, and study." Kyle said. He then added, "Do you have anything fun here?" Kyle scanned around the room. "Hey what's that?" He asked waking toward a blue notebook. _Oh shit! He saw my blue note book. There are pictures that I drew, Kyle and me cuddling!_ He thought quickly.

"Wait stop!" Stan shouted. Kyle looked back. He stared at him awed.

"What?" Kyle questioned,

"Umm…" Stan thought for a moment. "Shouldn't we start on our chemistry project?"

"Oh yeah, you got a point." Kyle said, _Oh few that was close…_

Time: 8:28 am

P.O.V: Find out!

He looked him self at the mirror. Combed his hair and wore a leather jacket. He then put some deodorant on. He looked at him self one more time. Pretty sexy he thought to him self. He snatched a bundle of flowers on the sink and walked out of the bathroom. Time to confess, He thought. He slowly got the strength and courage and walked down the stairs. "Kyle I nee…" He stopped. His heart skipped a beat. His legs buckled, he felt dizzy as if his heart has been raped, he grasped the staircase hand rail to support his body, his hands slipped and he fell on he stairs. He felt no physical pain but tremendous mental pain. A tear slipped on his cheek, a scream of agony-wanted escape from his throat. He cupped it to not let it escape. What he saw was…

Time: 8:20 am

P.O.V:

Eric Cartman

A cold breeze blasted Eric's fat face. _Ugh, I hope I don't look to troubling. _Eric thought. He combed his hair and didn't wear a hat. He wore a button shirt and held a box of chocolate in his hands. He glanced at his watch 8:25 am it said. _It's now or never,_ Eric thought. He stood in front of the Broflovski residence. He took a sigh. And step up the staircase and blasting the door open. Kyle was right there standing I front of him. He looked shock, then shook his head and said

"What are you doing here fatass." Kyle asked

"Umm.. Kahl, I wanted to give you…" He paused while holding the chocolate box in front of him. "Ahh fuck it." He pushed him self-forward and kissed Kyle on the lips. Kyle opened his eyes wide in surprise, but slowly calmed down. He did not push away from Eric, but instead kissed along. Kyle's lips felt warm against Eric's. He slowly slithered his tongue into Kyle's mouth and licked around. Time seemed to stop for Eric Cartmen, it felt like a life achieving goal he made. Their lips slowly drawn apart and stared at each other in silence. Eric could see that behind Kyle Stan was siting down on the staircase and looking in incredible pain.

"W-w-what the." A voice broke the silence. Kyle span around seeing his mother in shock.

"Mom it's not what you think!" Kyle immanently said.

"Noo… It is, y-your gay." Kyle's mom said softly.

"Mom just listen to me…" Kyle was interuped

"SHUT UP I HAVE NO SON!" Sheila shouted

"Mom…" Kyle weakly said,

"GO. AWAY, GO AWAY, YOU MONSTER!" She shrieked

"What the fuck did you do that for?!" Kyle turned around and asked while his mom screamed

"Dude I told you, god said it." Eric shrugged.

"Wait, what did god say to you."

"Eric listen closely and I will only speak this once. In exactly 24 hour's you will die and go to hell. But I know that you always loved Kyle. So you will have 24 hour's to tell him you love him. Any type of way can be okay." He quoted exactly from god. "And then I thought he was lying and he made me cough up blood. Then when he left it disappeared and kind of sank into the ground."

"Holly shit, Did you forget that you drank some wine on new year?!" Kyle exclaimed.

"Wait yesterday was the new year?" Eric asked,

"YES! And you drank to much wine and got dizzy and coughed some up." Kyle added, "You had an illusion of god and coughed up some wine! And now I have to deal with this shit now!" Kyle Finished

"Oh," Cartman managed to say.

* * *

**_To be continued_**


	6. Running away

**_Author's note (Dats me)_**

_Hi guys… Been a long time since last update :T 2 years? I don't fucking know. Umm well I haven't been watching South Park ever since so it's all a bit rusty. I hated how I just left like that and abandoned my project. I won't go into too much detail of what happened but let's just say that I was a bit un mature? Hell I don't even deserve to say that know. Well it really just depends on whether I have time or not. I would love to thank every user that reviewed and favorited and or followed this. Well let's not delay this any longer shall we?_

POV: Eric Cartmen

Fuck… Was the only thing Eric Cartmen could think of. He was soooo goddamn fucked. He identified an awestruck Stan and heard a bitch roaring at that goddamn beautiful Jew. Even his hair had enough of him; slumping back down onto his forehead. Hearing that fat bitch disown her son felt like needles prodding his heart. Not only that but the look on Stan's face reminds him of the local murder on the news. _Well now I can finally can see the resemblance Stan has with his sister. _Stan looked down solemnly, wearing a grin he trudged down the stairs._ And now he's going to kill me great… _

"Kyle we're going," he said as he grabbed the Jew's wrist

"W-wait what?! The orange hair Jew said, startled by Eric's statement

He gabbed Kyle and started to pull him away from everyone. *Thup *Thup tiny droplets of water came down from the heavens

"WHERE ARE YOU TAKING MY SON!" Shelia screamed,

"I thought you just disowned him fatass." Eric spat, Shelia took out her phone dialing the police. But Eric did not care, running away from the scene. Rain started to drip down more rapidly.

Still breath-taken Kyle asked "Eric, I mean fatass where are we exactly heading?"

"Anywhere but here." Eric grunted. The wind hurled into both of the boy's faces, Kyle's hat drifted off.

"Eric! I need my hat! My mom made it for me when I was three!" Kyle shouted, trying to speak over the drenching rain that showered from above.

"No time Kahl, that hat was stupid looking anyways." Eric yelled,

"My mom made it because she lo…" Kyle stopped,

"Yeah my dad also gave me his full undivided attention." Eric muttered

"What?! I can't hear you over this rain!" Kyle exclaimed. It was true, they only could see 3 feet in front

"Nothing! Hey look a shack!" Eric pointed.

"Let's wait out the storm in there!" Kyle advised. Eric nodded, and both of the soaking boys went into the shack that happened to appear out of nowhere.

"Ahhh fuck i-its c-col-d." Eric shuttered,

"Y-yeah no s-shit ffatas-s." Kyle spat back.

"Is t-that a match?" Kyle asked, as he pointed onto a table thunder shook the heavens and Eric yelped skittering over to Kyle.

"Y-yeah it is K-kyle... are all Jews b-blind?" Eric shivered

"Fuck yo-u man." Kyle suffered over to the dusty table, the floor creaked as the wood groaned under his weight. "Hey it's a match box!" Kyle said excitedly, he turned around and as luck would have it; he saw a fireplace. He fumbled with the match and lit it carefully, making sure that it doesn't slip. As the small fire was lit Kyle saw something inside, it looked like Eric? The flames that the match was creating was showing him images that were unbelievable.

"Earth to Khly! Man hurry up a l-lit the fire, I'm freezing." Eric demanded. Kyle immediately snapped out of grip the fire held him into.

"Oh y-yeah sorry." He tossed the match into the fireplace, and the room quickly gotten warmer. Eric gazed outside and muttered to himself.

"No wonder they canceled school…"

"Yeah you don't say huh." Kyle said walking beside him.

"Jeez why are you so hostile you dirty J-" He stared at Kyle, his face immediately lit on fire. Kyle, the annoying ass Jew was stripped down to his boxers. His orange wet hair dangled loosely around his broad shoulders with a masculine smell. _Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit. _He felt a bell ring as he was very uncomfortable somewhere between his pants.

"Well I was thinking that we should let the clothes dry off before putting them on. You wouldn't want to catch a cold now would you?" Kyle pushed his hair back and smiled. _Fucking hell, why the fuck does Kyle have the look so goddamn cute! _"Eric? You there?" Kyle asked innocently

"Huh, oh y-yeah of course. When did you learn that Kyle?" Eric asked while stripping off as well.

"Well you know my mom, she enrolled me into a boy scout camp and… yeah it went from there." Kyle said nervously brushing his hair away again. Eric was stripped down to his boxers to and asked

"Hey Kyle where do you put this?"

"Oh I'll handle it." Kyle insisted

"Fuck you, I'm doing it, I will not give you any more chances to gloat in front of me." Eric stomped determined

"Come on Eric just lemme help you." Kyle leaned forward trying to snatch Eric's clothes

"No Fuck you, their mine and I'm not letting your dirty Jew hands get a hold of them." Eric pulled back.

"Eric seriously just give it to m-" Kyle was stopped midway as he slipped from a puddle that was created by them. He knocked down Eric and was laying above him

"Aurgh fuck you K-k" He starred at his life long friend.

"Shh Eric, just let me look at you." He put his finger up to Eric's chubby mouth. "Your so cute." Kyle whispered.

"You to you dirty Jew." Eric whispered back.

"You haven't seen the half of it." Kyle smirked,

"Half of w-mmmfff." Eric was paused midway as Kyle dug his tongue inside of Eric's mouth, sucking on his lips. Both of the boy's moans filled the air. The heat decreased as the fire was dimming. But both of the boys found out a new way to create heat.

Thanks for reading... I'm going to apologize advance for all of the gramatical mistakes that i've made. I kinda just wrote this in 2 hours just because so many of you support me. Thanks so much it means everything to me. Well time to begin my homework! Seth out.


	7. The Dying Storm

POV: Stan

Time: Same time last chapter (To lazy to write it :T)

Everything came tumbling right in front of Stan's very eyes. His hand clutched tightly to the stair case which he knelt upon, knuckles of his fleshy hands turning white. Not matter what he did his mind betrayed him. Thick brows furrowed deeply, his eyes hardening to a rocky glare. Crying would stop him from continuing, he couldn't let his heart get in the way of thinking. Why? Why would he just run off? Stan stood up but his legs imminently buckled beneath him. Crashing him down the wooden stairs.

"Fuck!" he managed to cuss before landing. What the hell? Why are his legs not working? He kneeds to step it up. Stan scanned the room, his eyes then locked unto yours. "Seriously? Making a pun right now? The fuck is wrong with you?"

Well it was wristy but eye think that it was totally worth it.

"Who the fuck are you."

Eh, you would call me a god. Stan's eyes suddenly beamed with light.

"Wait a god? Does that mean…"

That you can be with Kyle, sure. But they came here for Kyle and Cartmen

"but.."

No butts until the shipping starts, oh wait that already happened.

"WAIT WHAT?"

You heard me, I ship them like fed-ex. Now now, time to get back into the story. You need to find Kyle go hurry, before I'm out of ideas.

With the snapping of fingers Stan teleported ride outside a shack in the middle of no where. He immediately became soaking wet from the massive rainstorm above. He immediately started to shiver, bumps started to form from either side of his arms. Each droplet felt like ice cubes slowly rubbing over his skin. He lifted his hand up to his forehead to block the rain from blinding his sight. With his other free hand he quickly wiped of the remaining droplets on his eyebrow and continued forward to the mystery shack. Slowly he opened what seemed like a century old door, it produced terrifying moans as Stan shivered inside quickly shutting the door behind him. He blinked a few times, re-adjusting his vision. Stan felt warmth, it isn't like an air conditioner activated. It felt as if someone wrapped a blanket around him. The smell, it smelt like burnt wood, something that you would smell at a barbecue. He spun his head, seeing familiar weapons hanging on the wall. The wall had ninja stars, tonfa, nunchucks, and a pair of sai's. Stan's muscles began to twitch slowly becoming a smile.

"I wish we could go back to the good old times." Memories started to come back to Stan, Black friday, gerbals, faithhilling, ziplining, washington redskins. Tears slowly began to form along the corner of Stan's eyes and one by one they fell. He couldn't stop, his heart has taken over his mind and he just couldn't stop. Memories flooded Stan's mind as he asked himself _when did this become so complicated? Why aren't things easy anymore just like before?_

**5 minutes later**

Stan's tears dried up. He felt full, his mind had cleared out the fog and no longer felt remorse or anger. He slowly started to lift himself up, his hands sliding along his thighs. Taking a sigh he continued to scan the room. What he saw utterly shocked him. Kyle and Eric Cartman sleep on the bed together, both completely shirtless . Both of the boy's had arms wrapped around each other as Kyle snuggled against Cartman. Kyle's hand rested on Cartman's chest as it rose and fell rhythmically. Kyle slept like a pure angel, not moving, drooling or snoring. Cartman on the other hand snored softly and had his mouth wide opened. Stan's gazed at them, not knowing what to do. He pulled a old wooden chair over and thought.

**5 minutes later**

Stan came up with two conclusions, two choices that's mandatory to continue living. One he wakes up Kyle and asks him why, why would he go to Cartmen, and proceed to persuade him to go with him. _That would make it the most reasonable choice, no way that Kyle would voluntarily fall in love with Cartmen. Because, well because he's Cartmen! That evil douchebag that has harassed Kyle for years! He definitely has some dirt on him, blackmail_? Threats? Stan's palm left marks of fingernails as he continued to tighten his grip. _No I can't hurt him, it isn't the right decision. He could actually love him? _Stan pondered for a moment, the massive storm outside started to die. _W-what if he's actually in love? Should I just leave him alone? It's his life I shouldn't make decisions for him. _Stan really didn't Kyle to see him as an another Sheila, he loved him, he really wanted the best for him. He lifted his hand up to the edges of his forehead rubbing them, he really can't decide what to do.

* * *

Should he leave quietly or confront them? Write it in the comment!

* * *

_**When will the next chapter be posted?**_

Hoi, it's me the author. Yeah I have to reach 1000 words or else I'll die. Sorry it took so long. and now you have a decision! congrates, the story will be on a hiatus since finals are coming up... Well not like this week or anything, it's just that I've been having increasingly more homework and I think i should study sooner than later. (Finals are on like Noverber 25th to like December 3rd somewhere there. (I live in the east cost I'm one day ahead)) But anyways good luck in choosing, I don't like making promises but i'll try to deliver you the next (8th?) chapter to you guys before the new years. Thx for reading (yada yada yada boring thanks that everyone says) See you at the end of the year.

P.S: didn't re-read it, sorry for the grammer mistakes :P

* * *

AWWWWW FUCK ME FUCK ME FUCK ME, I FINISHED IT AND IT CRASHED. MY WIFI FUCKING CRASHED AND I DIDN'T SAVE. FUCKFUCKUFCKUFKCKFUCK. FUCK MEEEEE sorry about the delay really, i'm as pissed as you are. Would of finished it by November 27th (Eastern time) but noooooo...


End file.
